


Camping

by hildejohanne



Category: NCIS
Genre: First Time, M/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-12
Updated: 2009-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hildejohanne/pseuds/hildejohanne
Summary: A weekend trip solves a puzzle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Don't own the characters and all that :) I hope you enjoy it :)  


* * *

CAMPING

“Camping? You wanna go camping?? With me.” Tony couldn’t quite keep the doubt and disbelief out of his voice. 

“Yes, Dinozzo, I’d like to take you camping. My family has an small cabin in Pennsylvania and I’d like to take you there.”

‘Family? Gibbs had family?’ 

“To do what exactly, go fishing?” Tony grinned as he perched on Gibbs desk. A pointed look from the older agent had him scrambling to his feet. “Sorry, boss…”

“Target practice”, Gibbs declared, turning around to file a folder in his desk.

“Is that so, Jethro”, a voice suddenly said. “And what exactly may you be hunting for this weekend?” Dr Mallard appeared as out of nowhere. A look was exchanged between them that Tony couldn’t quite decipher, but before he had a chance to study them further, Gibbs was whisked away. 

‘What the fuck?’ Tony hesitated briefly before following the two older men. Luckily they hadn’t gone into Gibbs’ favorite conference room, but opted for the regular one. ‘Hell, Gibbs isn’t the only one who can sneak up on people,’ Tony muttered to himself as he lightened his step approaching the half open door.

“We’ve already had this discussion, Ducky, I’ve only decided to take your advice”

‘I’m sure you do, Jethro, but be careful. You handle this the wrong way….’ Their voices drifted out of earshot. 

‘Advice, what advice’, Tony mumbled. Was Gibbs gonna transfer him out of his team? Maybe he considered him a liability, being reduced from the Y Pestis. Tony felt a knot grow in his stomach. Maybe that was what this trip was all about. To soften the blow by taking him to his own place. 

‘What the fuck was going on?’ Not wanting to be found eavesdropping on his boss, Tony quickly returned to the bullpen. He slumped down at his desk trying to concentrate on the case at hand. Somehow, the missing petty officer couldn’t quite keep the other mystery at bay.

“McGee”. The fact that Tony used his real name suggested to the team that he was truly puzzled. 

“I honestly don’t have a clue, Tony, maybe he just needs to get out of town for a weekend. It’s not like he takes time off, you know.”

“I do know, Probie,” Tony hissed, “that’s why I can’t understand why the hell he’d like to bring me along with him.”

“Maybe it’s some kind of reward,” Kate suggested, leaning against her desk, “although I can’t for the love of me understand why….”

“Thank you, Kate!”

“Maybe,” she grinned mischievously, “he has some kind of crush on you. There was that whole Voss incident, Tony.” 

 

“Just shut the… HELL up,” Tony hissed, his low, menacing tone startling both himself and  
the rest of the team. Kate paled visibly.

Before anything else was said, Gibbs reappeared, casting a glance around the bullpen. “Dinozzo, McGee!” he barked. “Give me an update on the Fielding case.” “Kate, get down to Abby, I need the DNA results.” The two agents scrambled to their feet and started running down the latest developments. Kate shot a worried glance in Tony’s direction as she passed him on her way to the elevator. The outburst had been quite out of character for the second in command.

McGee queued the plasma screen, bringing up the latest information.  
*******

Tony sighed, rubbing his eyes. Working for hours on end at the computer was not his idea of fun. At least he had something to occupy his mind. He kept glancing at Gibbs trying to figure out what the senior agent was thinking. Over the years he’d learned to read his boss pretty well, but this was something new. There was an undercurrent of something he couldn’t quite recognize. A pissed Gibbs, now that he knew. He’d been on the receiving end of enough Gibbs slaps to recognize that one, he thought wryly. 

A weekend away with Gibbs, now that was scary and exhilarating at so many levels. If his boss knew how many times he’d dreamed about a weekend away with him…although never camping, he chuckled, refocusing on phone records spanning three months. 

“Something funny about Fielding’s phone habits?” Gibbs asked quietly, suddenly appearing at his side, his mouth tantalizingly close to Tony’s ear. He fought to hold back the blush he felt creeping up his face as he turned to answer his boss, 

“No, uh..sorry, Gibbs,” he winced.

The head slap was not unexpected. The hand that lingered on his neck just a little too long was. 

“Just focus, DiNozzo,” Gibbs replied, squeezing his neck once again before letting go, “I’d like to wrap this case up.” 

“On it, Boss!”  
**********  
A hazy moon hung over DC as Tony pulled up in front of his building. He needed a few hours of rest before heading back into the office. Not many people knew just how much time he spent at the office, especially late at night. He’d been like that since college. The peace and quiet an empty building offered allowed his mind to roam freer, to make connections where none had been seen in the more frenzied atmosphere of the bullpen during the day.

He got out of the car and sighed softly as he stretched, joints popping and sore muscles letting themselves be known. 

“I hate it when you do that,” a quiet voice said, startling him. 

He could barely see the outline of a person, half hidden in the shadows. Tony reached for his gun before making the connection. Gibbs. 

“Fucking hell, don’t do that, boss! The younger agent complained, the exasperation he felt seeping into his voice. 

“What are you doing here, anyway?” Something wrong?” he eyed the former marine curiously. 

“No….I…you never answered me about the weekend.”

“You wanna come inside, boss? It’s kinda late.” The ride up to his apartment was quiet, but not uncomfortably so. He didn’t mind being quiet around Gibbs, and it was nice not having to try to fill every moment with small talk. And tonight he needed to gather his thoughts. 

Once inside, he tossed his keys into a small bowl that sat on top of a small table by the door. It was a beautifully carved piece he’d picked up in Norway, one summer after graduating college. Backpacking through Scandinavia had been amazing. He still remembered the wonderful eerie light one summer night as he drove through the western fjords, weaving in and out of one fjord after the other. It never got dark. He shook himself out of his reveries. 

“Just put your coat in the closet, there should be a free hanger,” he offered over his shoulder as he headed into the kitchen to put on some coffee. Grabbing the bag of coffee from the freezer, Tony realized he hadn’t eaten all day. Eying the contents of his fridge, he cast a glance at his boss. 

“You hungry?” 

“Uhm, yeah…thanks…it’s been a long time since lunch,” Gibbs said, looking a bit sheepish as he hovered in the doorway. 

“Listen, what’s up with this camping trip, boss. Should I be worried?”

 

“What, you afraid I’ll use you for a target?” Gibbs grinned “No. Nothing for you to worry about, just need to unwind, that’s all.” 

“Why won’t you bring Ducky?” 

“I said unwind, Tony! Listening to Ducky’s endless stories is not my idea of relaxation, not this weekend, anyway.” 

The tone of his voice signaled that was all Tony would get. He opened his mouth to protest when his stomach rumbled loudly. He returned his attention to the fridge, deciding that scrambled eggs and bacon would be fine. Quick and easy, although not what Ducky would call a well-balanced meal. A couple of tomatoes would have to play the role of green and leafy tonight, he smiled.

“You mind making some toast?” Tony tossed a bag of bread towards the toaster, “there’s butter in the fridge.” 

He pulled out a bowl from a cupboard and deftly cracked a few eggs, before whisking them lightly. A pan of bacon was frying already and the smell made his stomach growl even more insistently. 

“Here,”Gibbs offered, handing him a lightly buttered piece of toast. “Sounds like you need it,” he smiled, munching happily away at one already. 

“Thanks,” Tony smiled as he accepted the bread offered, “could you get some juice? I don’t think I can stomach coffee right now.” 

He quickly filled two plates of food before sitting down at the table. It was an old maplewood table he’d inherited from his uncle Nico, one of the few people in his family that he actually cared about. They’d sat hours at this table when he spent time at his uncle’s house during the summer holidays. Playing endless games of chess and backgammon, or just listening to Nico talking about the old country. Most importantly, he taught Tony to have faith in himself, when no one else believed he could amount to anything at all. Running his fingers gently over the worn tabletop, he shook off his reveries as he suddenly noticed Gibbs eyeing him curiously.

“Soo, what brings you to my door at this hour?” 

“I just wanted some company, that’s all. I…uh…so…have you decided about this weekend? Would you like to come up to the cabin with me? 

“Does the trip involve any gutting of fish, sleeping outside or stuff like that? No sleeping outdoors, right?” 

“No, DiNozzo, I’ve told you, it’s a cabin. There’s running water, it is wired for electricity. There will be cold beer. You get to sleep in a bed.” 

“My own? Or do we have to share,” Tony grinned mischievously. He couldn’t help himself.   
To his surprise Gibbs blushed lightly.

“Well yeah, we’ll have to share a bedroom; the couch is too short for either of us to sleep on.   
And one more thing, there’s no TV.” 

“That’s fine, I’ll bring my book.”

The surprised look on Gibbs face touched a sore spot within Tony.

“What? I DO read other things than skin magazines, ya know,” he huffed, his annoyance leaking into his voice. 

“Yeah?” Gibbs teased, “whatcha reading?” 

“Right now it’s Hemingway. In Our Time, as a matter of fact. It’s one of my favorites. My uncle Nico used to read to me. We’d sit outside on the porch enjoying those warm summer evenings, just him and me. There was an old hammock overlooking the backyard. I’d just curl up and listen to him read those stories about Nick. He had a few stories of his own as well, sometimes I’d fall asleep just listening to his voice,” Tony smiled, his eyes looking into a far away past.  
**********

Gibbs listened to the younger agent telling about his childhood, summers spent in the company of his uncle. The former marine knew Tony weren’t close to his family. Comments and stories throughout the years had told him as much. He’d also discovered he was listed as Tony’s emergency contact. When he’d asked Tony about it, he’d just shrugged it off, saying he didn’t think his family would care what happened to him. The statement was given with so little emotion it had shocked Gibbs. He was happy to learn that someone at least had taken care of him when he grew up. Watching the way Tony’s eyes glowed; he wished he could have met him.

This wasn’t the first time he’d been to Tony’s house. Lately he’d found himself there on a few occasions. The young agent never seemed surprised or questioned why. He’d always welcomed him into his home, sharing a beer and sometimes a movie. Gibbs knew what was happening. Ever since Tony first smiled at him in Baltimore the former marine knew he was in trouble. A few months after he hired him, Ducky had come to his door one night, looking all somber and serious.

He’d been working on his boat, as usual. The work kept other, more troublesome thoughts at bay. The need to touch Tony replaced by the steady sanding of his boat, hours and hours on end. He’d wear himself out. Too preoccupied to notice his old friend at first, he’d just sat there, staring into space. 

“My dear old friend, when are you going to come to your senses,” Ducky asked quietly, as he descended down the stairs. “You must talk to Anthony, please.”

“About what,” he replied, refusing to cave.

“Do not take me for a fool, Jethro. You know perfectly well what I’m talking about. Back when I was a little boy, my great-uncle Alistair always presumed he could…”

“Alright, alright, Ducky, point taken.” Gibbs sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “What am I supposed to do, huh? Ask him out on a date? A dinner and a movie, and then try to feel him up in the cab home?”

Dr Mallard chuckled, “Well, that did work for me with a lovely young lady named Gwendolyn. Aah, she had eyes like ripe….”. 

“Duck…..please….not now.” He pushed away from the boat, unable to stay still anymore. “Since you have all the answers, tell me, why should I tell him?” 

“Because he loves you, Jethro.”  
**********  
Tony’s eyed his boss curiously. He was looking at Tony with a very strange expression on his face. If he didn’t know better he would label it as longing. Eyes that looked very dark met his and Tony was astonished to see him blush. Twice in one evening, something was definitely up..

He reached out and put his hand on Gibbs’ arm. 

“Hey, you with me?” 

“Sorry,” Gibbs looked sheepish, “just a bit tired, that’s all.” He patted Tony’s hand and got up. “Listen, I should head home.” 

“You can crash on my couch if you’d like. It’s comfortable, much better than your boat, anyway,” Tony chuckled teasingly. 

“You’re not heading back to the office?” 

“No, not tonight.” 

“Fine, if you’re sure it’s no trouble.”

“I don’t mind the company, boss, it’s nice to share a meal, even if it’s just something simple.   
You wanna beer?” 

“I don’t suppose you have bourbon?” 

“You grab the glasses, I’ll get the hard stuff,” Tony smiled, heading into the living room. A small cabinet by the window did the job as a liquor cabinet. He searched inside until he found what he was looking for. Jim Beam Black Label, what Gibbs would consider the good stuff and an aged whiskey for himself. 

Gibbs joined him and looked approvingly at the bottle Tony handed him. “You looking for brownie points, DiNozzo?” he grinned. 

“One of these days I’ll really piss you off, boss, and that might come in handy.”

The light head slap was not unexpected, but once again it morphed into more of a caress. Gibbs reluctantly withdrew his hand and settled into the couch. Pouring himself a drink, his gaze followed Tony as the young man selected a CD.

“Jazz ok?” 

“Jazz is fine,” he smiled, sipping to sinfully smooth bourbon. “This is good stuff, Tony.” 

Tony looked at him over his shoulder and rewarded him one of those brilliant smiles that could light up a room. “Thanks, boss.”

“Jethro, my friends call me Jethro. We’re not on the clock now, Tony.”

 

Settling into the couch next to Gibbs, Tony looked at him and bit his lip hesitantly. 

“What, Tony? Anything you wanna ask me?” 

“No…..not tonight. Tonight I just wanna have a drink with my friend.” 

Gibbs smiled and settled in, looking content to just be.  
**********

“DiNozzo, McGee, wrap it up. You did good today.” 

Both agents looked slightly shocked. It was only three o’clock. They’d worked pretty much round the clock for three days straight, locating the missing petty officer in the nick of time. She was unconscious but stable. The hospital would keep her in an artificial coma for a few days, allowing the swelling in her brain to reduce. The doctor had prohibited further questioning until after the weekend. They were not on call, and Gibbs decided it was time to call it a day. He would like to get up to the cabin early. 

The thought of spending an entire weekend alone with Tony filled him with anticipation. Their evenings together lately had given him hope that maybe, just maybe, Tony returned his feelings. He had a whole weekend to find out. Maybe the secluded location would give him the courage he needed to make his move.

He deliberately refused thinking of the alternative, the young man refusing his advances. Driving home at his usual breakneck speed, he forced himself to relax. His hands were gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were white. 

“Get a grip, Marine,” he muttered. He’d reached a point where he needed to know, needed to take the risk.

**********

Tony threw a bag on his bed and looked into his wardrobe. It was still warm, but could get chilly at night. The forecast promised a warm weekend, but you never knew. He packed a few items, hesitating only slightly before tossing condoms and lube into his bag. A slow grin was forming on his face. Hell, he was good at this part. Kate once teased him with thinking he was a master at seduction, but he knew he could flirt. He just hadn’t flirted with his boss before. “Gibbs wouldn’t know what hit him,” he snickered.   
He finished packing and glanced at his watch. The former marine would pick him up in about 30 minutes. That left just enough time for a quick shower.

He was just heading back into the bedroom, hair still damp and with just a towel around his waist when the doorbell rang. 

“You’re early,” he grinned as he opened the door for his boss. Gibbs looked momentarily stunned as he looked at the half-naked man in front of him. 

“Well..uh..yeah, was already packed and ready. Thought we’d get a head start.”

“Give me two minutes and I’ll be ready,” Tony replied over his shoulder as he headed back into the bedroom. He found a green shirt and pulled on a pair of jeans that did wonders for his ass, at least according to Abby. Grabbing a couple of books from his nightstand, he headed out. Gibbs was already by his car, trunk popped.  
**********

“All set?” Gibbs eyed the younger agent. “Yup,” Tony replied, handing him his bag. 

The ride up was comfortable, conversation flowing easily. Traffic was bad, but Gibbs didn’t mind. This was time spent with Tony, and he felt relaxed, open. Tony has that effect on him, well, when he wasn’t pissing him off that was. 

Three hours later they turned into a narrow road. They followed the road a mile before reaching a clearing in the woods. A small house with a large front porch appeared before them. A wooden shed stood to the left, and through the trees Tony could make out a small lake or a pond a bit further down the lane. 

“This looks great, boss! Tony exclaimed as they got out of the car. Gibbs popped the trunk and got out their bags and the groceries. They’d stopped off at a Giant on the way up, shopping for supplies. Gibbs had smiled at the amount of snacks Tony had bought, but said  
nothing.

The sun shone through the surrounding trees, adding to the ambiance of the evening. Gibbs strolled up to the front door, where Tony was already waiting, eager to check the place out. The living room was at the front of the house, with a small kitchen to the left. The bedroom was overlooking the fields at the back of the cabin. It had two small double beds, a dresser and a built-in closet. A small hall led back to the bedroom, with a tiny bathroom tucked in to the left.

“I’ll fire up the grill,” Gibbs said as he headed out front. “Sweet,” Tony replied as he unpacked a few of the items in his bag. He slipped into a pair of shorts and joined Gibbs on the front porch, bringing a couple of cold beers with him. The grill was going and would be ready when they’d finished their beer. He joined Gibbs on the swing, handed him the bottle, and let out a content sigh. 

“So, all that remains to be seen is whether you can cook, boss,” Tony teased. 

Gibbs laughed, “What, you afraid you’ll have to live on Doritos this weekend? I can cook, DiNozzo, just wait and see. I’ll hardly ruin your steak. And it’s Jethro; I’m not your boss this weekend. But you will do the dishes,” he grinned. 

The meal was delicious, and left them both content and tired. It had been a few long days and they decided to call it a night early. They would have plenty of time to spend together this weekend.   
**********

Tony kept tossing and turning. He felt hot, horny and restless. Having a half naked Gibbs all but three feet away did certainly not help matters. He tossed back the covers hoping the faint breeze through the open window would help him cool down. Realizing this was a loosing battle; Tony got up and went into the living room. Grabbing a beer from the fridge he slumped down on the swing on the front porch. Taking a swig, his thoughts went over the night three days ago, with Gibbs at his apartment. 

Now, he knew Gibbs was the marrying kind, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t find men attractive. He had chased enough women to prove that theory. Gibbs, bisexual? Well, he grinned, we’ll see. There was something going on that night. Enough to make him brave enough to feel him out this weekend. He stretched languidly, sighing softly as a couple of joints popped.

“Didn’t I tell you I hate it when you do that,” Gibbs whispered in his ear.

“Shit, Jethro, don’t use your sniper moves on me!”

“No? What moves should I use?” Gibbs joined him on the swing, snatched Tony’s beer from his hand and took a swig.

“Hey, get your own,” Tony whined, grinning as he took it back. 

Gibbs returned the smile as he popped the lid on his own. He handed Tony a fresh one, “Here, stop whining,” he said, settling into his seat.

“Did you spend much time here, growing up?” Tony asked tentatively, not sure how much the former marine was willing to reveal about his past. 

“Yep, learned to swim in that pond over there,” Gibbs used his bottle to point Tony in the right direction. 

“Really?” The young Italian looked at Gibbs, green eyes sparkling. “You wanna join me for a midnight swim?” 

********

Gibbs felt his throat tighten and a rush of heat to his groin told him that at least his dick wanted to come out and play. “ I…ah…didn’t bring my swimsuit,” was all he could think of saying. 

Tony leaned in close, “Neither did I,” he whispered, as his fingers ghosted over Gibbs arm. 

“Oh, shit,” Gibbs thought, “This is not a drill, Marine.” Green eyes met blue and suddenly nothing else mattered than the here and now. 

“I’ll show you,” he said, taking Tony’s hand in his. 

There was an old pier used to moor a small boat just below the cabin. They left their clothes on the deck, each drinking in the sight of the other. Illuminated by a full moon, the play of light and shadows made Tony’s skin look like pure silk. Gibbs was unable to resist what had been denied him for so long. He carefully slid a hand across Tony’s face, mapping the contours, as if trying to memorize them. 

Tony closed his hand around Gibbs, and placed it over his heart. “Yours,” the young Italian whispered, leaning in to capture Gibbs mouth with his in a searing kiss, moaning softly as Gibbs sucked gently on Tony’s bottom lip. Tony leaned closer, bringing his body flush against the other man’s, sliding his hands into Gibbs hair, holding him close as he explored the older man’s mouth with his tongue. 

Gibbs eased back as the need to breathe became urgent. He took a step back, drinking in the view before him. “God, Tony, you’re beautiful,” he whispered, almost reverently. A soft laughter filled the air as the other man leaned in to place a kiss on his throat, lips sliding up to nibble gently at an earlobe.

Gibbs leaned in closer, a mischievous glean in his eyes, 

“C’mere, he laughed, pushing them both into the water. The chilly water sent shockwaves through Tony’s heated body.

“Fuck, Gibbs.” he stuttered, as he breached the surface again. Gibbs laughter filled the air as he dove up under Tony and flipped him around. “Oh, maaan,” Tony laughed, as he tried to catch his breath, delighted to see the playful side of the man he had fallen in love with. 

“Let’s get on dry land, DiNozzo,” Gibbs urged, tugging at a slippery arm. Watching the play of muscles as Tony made his way onto the pier made his dick grow hard again. He stifled a moan and hurried after him, eager go touch.

Once inside, Tony started drying him off, the towel felt incredibly soft against as it slid across Gibbs’ highly sensitized skin. Long fingers and a warm mouth, kissing and licking their way across Gibbs’ body, replaced the towel as Tony pushed the former marine onto the bed.   
Closed his eyes, unable to keep them open any longer. The last thing he saw was Tony’s mouth closing over the head of his cock, enveloping him in a moist heat that had him moaning with pleasure. He could feel himself grow impossibly hard as Tony slowly twisted his hand around Gibbs shaft. 

“Stop…oh…don’t…Green eyes sparkled as they met his. “Which is it,” Tony teased before swallowing him whole, his throat milking his cock. 

Gibbs summoned all his will power and pulled back. He sat up and cupped Tony’s face in his hands, kissing him hungrily. He pushed Tony on to his back, and sat back, just drinking in the sight of him. Straddling the young Italian, Gibbs bent down and sucked one nipple at a time into his mouth, each moan and whimper making him harder and nearer the edge. 

“Tony…I want to…I need to…”

Tony opened eyes burning with want and desire, reaching down and curled long fingers around Gibbs’ leaking cock, jacking him slowly. 

“You wanna come inside me? Slide that cock deep into my ass, feel that tight heat all around you, milking you….”

“Jesus….stop…” Gibbs hand closed painfully tight around Tony’s wrist, halting his movements. His mouth closed down on Tony’s stopping the stream of words that was threatening to push him over the brink.

“I need something slick…” he gasped, “You bring anything?” 

“I was a Boy Scout, Jethro,” Tony chuckled, “I’m always prepared.” He slid his body along the older man, knowing full well the effect it had on him, smiling as he watched Gibbs hungry expression. Desire and want was etched onto his features, his breathing ragged and shallow.

Tony rooted around in his bag until he found what they needed. He looked back at Gibbs, “You wanna do the honors, or should I?” 

“I’ll do it…” Gibbs opened the tube and squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers. He circled his fingers around Tony’s tight opening before he slowly pushed one digit inside. The velvety heat enveloping him felt amazing. He shuddered at the thought of sinking his cock deep inside. Quiet moans escaped Tony as Gibbs slowly slid his fingers in and out of the younger agent, opening him up, making him ready. The younger man started rocking his hips, fucking himself on Gibbs’ fingers. He leaned down and met Tony in a passionate kiss, his tongue mimicking the rhythm his fingers set. Gibbs shifted the angle slightly, seeking that sweet spot inside Tony. A sudden cry as Tony’ jerked his hips upwards told him he had found it. 

“Jethro….please…”

“You ready?”

“You can’t tell?” Tony laughed, “C’mere.” He pulled Gibbs down, kissing him fiercely, “I need you to fuck me…” 

“How….face to face…on your knees…?”

“Face to face….I wanna see you when you come, buried deep inside me,” Tony smiled, green eyes dark with desire. Gibbs lubed up and positioned himself between Tony’s legs. He lightly pinched his dick, bringing him back from the brink a bit. He knew this would not last long, not this first time. Later, he promised himself. Next time. 

“Aaah…” Tony gasped. Gibbs was big, much bigger than his fingers. He forced his body to relax, riding out that initial burn. Gibbs slid in slowly until he was completely buried balls deep in Tony. His hands were holding Tony’s legs, strong and warm as they ran up and down his thighs, soothing and arousing at the same time. 

The faint tremors running though Tony told Gibbs the other man was close too. Holding Tony’s thighs in his hands, Gibbs started thrusting into that unbelievable tight heat. Tony had closed his eyes now, fists clenched around the sheets, moaning and mumbling incoherently. Waves of pleasure rippled through Tony body each time he buried his cock inside him. Shifting slightly, he once again sought to find Tony’s prostate. Suddenly Tony cried out, hips jerking upwards. His eyes flew open, locking his green eyes onto Gibbs blue.

“So close, Jethro, soo close,” he hissed. He reached for his cock, long fingers curling around his leaking shaft. 

“Come for me, Tony,” Gibbs gasped, thrusting harder, more erratic as he picked up the pace. Tony’s body grew rigid, his head tipped back as he cried out, white hot cum splattering his chest as he came. Internal spasms milked Gibbs as he buried himself deep in Tony, shouting his name as he came. The feeling was so intense he nearly blacked out, needing a few moments to let the fog lift. Gibbs eased carefully out of Tony, before collapsing on the bed next to him. He turned towards the young Italian, and cupped his face with a strong calloused hand, his thumb caressing Tony’s cheekbone. Tony leaned in, kissing him gently. 

“How long?” Tony whispered, holding his gaze. 

“Probably since we met, but I couldn’t face it. You’re my subordinate, much younger and a man! You hit on more women during the first month than most men do in a year! There was no reason for me to think you liked men.” 

“People see what their supposed to see,” Tony said quietly. “I couldn’t risk being yanked off the team or loose my job if anyone found out I was bi.” 

“So, what now, Tony? I don’t really do casual…”

Tony smiled, one of those brilliant smiles that could light up a room. “Well, then, Jethro, I guess I’m stuck with you,” he grinned, leaning in for another kiss. Gibbs opened his arms, and pulled him into a tight embrace. 

“I guess you are,” Gibbs answered quietly, pulling up the covers around them.


	2. Part Two

A warm hand ran up and down his back as a quiet voice murmured words he couldn't quite decipher into his ear. Tony slowly drifted towards consciousness. Something was different. He blinked, looking at a decidedly unfamiliar wall. The cabin. Gibbs. He smiled languidly as memories of the night before surfaced. Turning his head the other way, sleepy green eyes met clear blue ones, as Tony looked at Gibbs.

"Well, you haven't headed for the hills," Tony chuckled. "That's something, I guess." he grinned as he reached out to touch the other man, still not quite sure whether it had all been a very real fantasy. As he slid his hand across the older man's chest, sleep warm skin told him this was reality. Tony let his hand rest above Gibbs' heart, not quite feeling the strong and steady heartbeat he remembered from last night. 

"It's still early," Gibbs smiled as he pulled the young man closer. Tony leaned in and kissed him gently.

"Good morning," Tony nuzzling his face against Gibbs' chest, releasing a content sigh as Gibbs tightened his hold on him. 

"Sleep well?" 

"Yeah... you?" 

"Hmm?" Gibbs mumbled, shifting slightly. With his face buried against Tony's neck, he appeared very intent on kissing every part of exposed skin he could find. 

"You seem rested," Tony smirked, feeling Gibbs' burgeoning morning erection pressed against his thigh. 

"I'm golden," the former Marine replied, his hips slowly pressing against Tony. The younger man flipped Gibbs over, pinning him down. He slowly licked his way from Gibbs' jaw, his tongue tracing patterns on warm skin, each kiss eliciting a quiet moan. Working his way across Gibbs' chest, Tony teased each nipple, biting lightly before sucking each one into his mouth. 

He sat up and moved to straddle the older man, his hands ghosting across Gibbs' abdomen, carefully avoiding the hard cock pressed up against it. Tony reached down and slowly stroked his own cock from root to head, giving it a slight pinch every time. Gibbs' eyes were glued to the other man's leaking member, darkened with desire.

"Like what you see, Marine?" Tony asked, leaning down to capture Gibbs' lips in a passionate kiss. "Would you like to feel me?" he whispered against Gibbs lips, "buried deep inside you, filling you completely?" 

A half chocked moan escaped Gibbs, as he released Tony only to reach over to the nightstand were he grabbed lube and condoms. Turning over to his side, Gibbs handed him the lube, "You do the honours," he said, his voice tight with anticipation. Tony shakily coated his long fingers with a generous amount of lube before rimming the other man's opening. He slowly penetrated Gibbs with one finger, nearly mewling as he felt the tight heat surrounding him. 

"Fuck, you're tight," he gasped, burying his face in the hollow of Gibb's neck, drinking in the scent of the other man. 

"It's been awhile," Gibbs panted, as he relaxed into the intrusion, rocking slowly back and forth. Tony inserted another finger, carefully stretching the other man, making him ready. Gibbs turned to face him, one hand pulling him in for another passionate kiss. "Now, Tony," he demanded hoarsly.

In one deliberate move, they were locked together, Tony buried deep inside Gibbs. He held still for a few moments, closing his eyes as he struggled not to come. Waves of pleasure shot through him as he tried to ease back from the brink. He rested his forehead against Gibbs back, panting as he reached around, entwining their fingers together. 

"DiNozzo," Gibbs barked, "move!"

"You giving me orders, Marine?" Tony grinned, as he slowly, deliberately started to thrust into that unbelievably tight and velvety heat. Each time going a little bit deeper, a little harder. The world around him seemed to cease to exist. Just he and Gibbs, here and now. Tony shifted a little, knowing he'd found the spot when Gibbs cried out. Over and over again, sliding in and out, knowing he wouldn't last much longer.

"Touch yourself," he said hoarsly, as Gibbs turned around for another long wet kiss. Tony picked up the pace. He needed release, his strokes got shorter, quicker. He felt Gibbs tremble, the older man's body going unbelievably taut as he came. Tony managed one last thrust, burying himself in Gibbs as he came, white hot and hard. 

Neither of them managed to move, they just lay there, bodies still pressed together. After a while, Gibbs slowly released his hold on Tony, placing a kiss on his shoulder. "I'll grab a shower, while you bask a bit in the afterglow", he smiled. "Sadly, no room for two in there, we'll have to save that for when we get home." Tony glanced at him, clearly pleased by that statement and the implications behind it. "Yes, DiNozzo," Gibbs said a bit exasperated, "I do want to see you when we get back." He gave Tony another quick kiss and got out of bed. 

Tony watched the naked form of the man he had fallen in love with head for the shower. He stretched out, groaning as tired muscles protested. Last night had been incredible. Passionate, intense and......loving. And this morning....

The insistent ringing of his cell phone brought him out of his reveries. Abby. Of course it would have to be Abby.

"Hey, Abs," he grinned. "and what can I do for you this lovely morning?"

"Don't give me that crap, Tony, you know perfectly well why I'm calling!" 

"Really, I do?" The annoyed huff on the other end told him feigning innocence was not gonna cut it today.

"Come on, Tony, what's up with this trip, why is Gibbs taking you camping?"

"Male bonding, Abs. You know, hunt, live off the land, that sort of thing." 

"Right, you're not gonna tell, are you?"

"Nope," he laughed. "Listen, it's nothing, Abby, just a trip. A weekend away. No hidden agenda."

"Fine, have it your way," she hissed, cutting the connection before he had a chance to reply. 

Smiling, he got up and went to the bathroom, grabbing a quick shower before he joined Gibbs for breakfast at the porch. The tantalizing aromas wafting from the table made his stomach rumble. Gibbs had made omelettes, crispy bacon and toast. Orange juice and a big pot of coffee were also sitting on the table. He suddenly realised how hungry he was and eagerly tucked in. 

"This is great," he said, munching happily away. "I didn't know you could cook."

"That just means there are still things we don't know about each other," Gibbs replied with a smile. "Makes this all the more fun." 

After breakfast Tony cleared the table and went back outside to sit on the swing. It was a lovely fall morning, crisp and clear. Gibbs joined Tony on the porch swing, handing him a cup of coffee. Tony looked out on the early morning sun sparkling across the pond. A gentle breeze rustled through the leaves, adding to the sense of peace Tony felt. He turned towards the former Marine, looking at his profile. Gibbs looked at ease, a smile playing at the corner of his mouth. Tony hoisted himself off the swing, stretching languidly as he looked across the pond, to the woods on the far side. 

"You wanna show me your secret haunts? Maybe an old tree house you made? Oh, God, please don't tell me you built boats..." Tony looked at Gibbs, mischief glittering in his green eyes. 

"I could show you how to make a fishing rod," Gibbs teased, tugging him along. 

They followed an old overgrown path along the water, climbing across a couple of fallen logs along the way. About halfway around, Gibbs pointed to an old oak sitting on a field not far from the path. "My first tree house," he smiled. Tony could still see what looked like the remnants of a tree house half hidden among the branches. 

"We didn't spend every summer here when I grew up, but while my Nana was alive, I used to come up for a few weeks. My grandfather helped me to build it, teaching me how to use tools, the different types of wood"... Gibbs trailed off, as he looked at what was left of his old hideaway. Tony stepped closer, kissing him lightly. Smiling, Gibbs hugged him close, before continuing along the path. 

"So", Tony hesitated. "what happens now? You weren't exactly discreet when you invited me along. I've already gotten like five messages from Abby, that's only counting the ones this morning, demanding information. And that's not including the phone call. She thinks something's definitely hinky. And you know Kate's not gonna let this pass on Monday." He smiled. "She's probably fantasising about me gutting fish as a not so subtle punishment."

Gibbs chuckled; "The weekend's just started, DiNozzo, still plenty of time for gutting." He stopped and turned to face Tony, cupping his face in a strong hand. 

"Look, as I said last night, I don't really do casual, Tony. And this, this feels....I don't know...right. I feel at ease with you, Tony. And I haven't felt this way for a long, long time. Not since, well", his voice trailed off, the older man was clearly lost in thought. Tony reached out, gripped his arm, squeezing lightly. He didn't ask. Gibbs would tell him when he was ready.

"That said, we can't be out at work. And I'm not talking about the gay aspect, which would probably shock a few people, with my marriages and your reputation as God's gift to women," he smirked.

"God's gift, really!" Tony grinned, looking decidedly pleased with himself. 

"You know why. I'm your boss, and you'd be off my team so fast you wouldn't have time to clear your desk. As for me and you, I'm not gonna lie if people find out. And I would like to tell Ducky and Abby, in time. That is, if you want there to be an ‘us'." 

"That's quite a speech, Jethro, who knew you have such a way with words!" Tony smiled. The head slap was swift and not at all unexpected. 

"Sorry, Boss..."

He leaned into Gibbs, resting his forehead against the other man's, holding him close.

"I do, Jethro, I really do want there to be an ‘us'. We'll figure things out as they come," he said quietly.

******  
Monday afternoon.

Tony caught a glimpse of Kate, Abby and McGee huddled close together as he was returning from the breakroom. Lightening his step, he walked closer, listening to what they were saying.

"Has he said anything at all, yet?"

"Nada, zilch, not one word. It's driving me positively crazy," Abby complained, shaking her head as she anwered Kate's question. He grinned, Abby sounded frustrated and clearly insulted. 

"I mean, normally we have to sit through his endless stories about this hot babe and that old movie. Nothing can shut him up. And now? Nothing, just a ‘yeah, it wasn't too bad'" What does that mean?" McGee was equally curious as the rest of the team.

"And Bossman?" Abby again. 

"Just as grumpy as ever," McGee sighed.

"Something's hinky," Abby declared, "why won't they say anything?"

"Maybe this was some sort of boot camp. A Gibbsesque way of punishing Tony for his juvenile antics." Tony had to smile again, Kate sounded almost hopeful. 

A warm hand at the small of his back startled him. Gibbs had returned from another coffee run and was listening to the quiet, but heated discussion going on in the bullpen. 

"What's the latest verdict?" he asked.

"Apparently, I've been to boot camp," Tony grinned.

"Well, Gibbs smiled mischievously, "I did give your ‘booty' a thorough workout," he said, strolling towards the bullpen.

"Oh, nice one, Boss," Tony laughed, sitting down by his desk. 

The rest of the team scurried to their respective desks as Gibbs gave them one of his famous glares. Only Abby lingered by Gibbs' desk, clearly waiting for some sort of response. 

"Abby, you got the tox results yet on the Miller case?" was all she got.

"Gibbs, I'm....you're...aargh," she huffed, stomping off. Tony had his eyes glued to the screen, struggling to contain his smile. 

He couldn't resist throwing a glance towards Gibbs desk, only to find those blue eyes holding his steady. Returning his gaze to the screen, all he could think of was the evening ahead. Pizza, maybe a movie and a silver-haired Marine. That sounded just about perfect.


End file.
